Die Games
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Lanjutan dari Die Games 1. Hankyung yang melarikan diri ke jepang setelah kematian semua member super junior, bertemu dengan member big bang yang sedang mengisi acara, apakah yang akan terjadi? apakah hankyung akan tertangkap? atau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali? - HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadism, aneh, bahasa gak baku atau aneh mianhae**

**Summary: sebuah permainan di mulai, 1 persatu dari mereka mati, cara menuntaskanya dengan menyelasaikan permainan ini, pilihanya hanya 2 mati atau membunuh. Seseorang yang tidak di sangka adalah otak dari permainan ini, sesorang yang tak akan pernah kita duga dialah pembunuhnya.**

**Prologue**

_THE GAME START_

_Wah pasti seru pemainanya_

_Hyung, kita tuntaskan bersama – sama ne?_

_Kita pasti selamat sampai akhir_

_Lost_

_Hyung, Teuki hyung menghilang…_

_Haisssss dalam 2 minggu kita sudah kehilangan 3 orang, setelah ini siapa_

_Pemainan ini harus di hentikan_

_Choice and Hope_

_Hyung, mianhae…..aku masih ingin hidup_

_Min, tolong tuntaskan game sialan ini ne,_

_Semoga kau selamat hae, hingga game terakhir_

_The End_

_Hyung? Jadi kau dalang semua ini_

_Hahaha benar, tak percayakan kau?_

_Hyung….jangan_

_Matilah kau hahahahah._

**Author curcol:**

**hay hoooo Ri pake id baru, id kim ri yong tak bisa di buka hiks hiks dan ff ini ilang again jadi ri mutusin untuk publish ulang enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadism, aneh, bahasa gak baku atau aneh mianhae, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka.**

**Summary: sebuah permainan di mulai, 1 persatu dari mereka mati, cara menuntaskanya dengan menyelasaikan permanian ini, pilihanya hanya 2 mati atau membunuh. Seseorang yang tidak di sangka adalah otak dari permainan ini, sesorang yang tak akan pernah kita duga dialah pembunuhnya.**

****

* * *

Di sebuah dorm milik member boyband terkenal, yaitu super junior tampaklah beberapa member yang sedang kebingungan karena mereka mendapatkan sebuah surat beramplop tidak lazim, berwarna merah darah, dan ada bau darahnya pula dengan tulisan From: Super Junior dan beberapa tulisan lainya _jangan di buka sebelum lengkap _atau _lebih cepat lebih baik _dan beberapa tulisan lainnya.

"hyung, sudah hubungi, mochi dan zhoumi?"Tanya ryeowook kepada siwon, dan di jawab oleh hankyung

"ne, katanya mereka akan naik penerbangan malam ini, dan pastinya besok akan sampai."

"trus siapa yang menghubungi, teuki hyung? Tanya kibum kepada member lain.

"teuki hyung, sedang dalam perjalanan bersama heechul hyung, sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Sebaiknya kita menunggu mereka saja, jangan pergi kemana – mana, biar tidak repot mencarinya"

"Ne, min hyung…..aku penasaran dengan isi surat ini."

"kami juga, wookie… penasaran isi surat itu, untungnya kita sedang liburan, jadi tidak akan ada terganggu dengan job kita"

Setelah obrolan gak penting tersebut, munculah 2 orang namja tertua di suju, sang leader leeteuk dan kim heechul.

"hey…. Apa yang kalian bilang sangat penting, menyuruh kita cepat – cepat datang, eoh?"

"palingan juga, kura – kura yesung-ah ilang hyung, sama seperti dulu" jawab si cantik bermulut pedas kim heechul

"ani, hyung, heenim…. Kita mendapatkan surat aneh"

"surat aneh? Maksudnya" hankyung pun menyerahkan surat dengan amplop warna merah darah.

"hyung, bau darah yah?"

"Ne, chullie hyung, bau darah itu sudah ada sejak surat itu datang, kami tak tau siapa yang mengirimnya."

Setelah diskusi panjang menerka – nerka siapa pengirim surat ini, pada akhirnya mereka harus beristirahat, dan menunggu esok untuk mengetahui isi surat tersebut.

Keesokan paginya, dorm suju telah ramai karena mochi dan zhoumi akhirnya datang juga. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di ruang santai lantai 12, dan teuki hyung membuka surat itu dan membacanya, dia sempat mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung, mukanya tampak pucat dan akhirnya dia membacakan kepada dongsaengnya.

_Dear: Super Junior_

_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca surat ini, ternyata dugaan saya salah, saya pikir kalian tidak akan peduli dengan surat ini dan saya juga tidak menyangka formasi kalian lengkap 15 karena saya hanya menargetkan formasi kalian 13, tapi tak masalah. Saya hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kalian berminat, kalian bisa melihat di depan pintu dorm kalian ada 2 amplop. Kalo kalian berminat dengan permainan ini, ambil amplop berwarna hitam, dan bila kalian menolak ambilah amplop berwarna biru. Permainan ini bernama die game, sesuai namanya permainan kematian, saya menebak kalian berpikir **pengirmnya pasti gila, permanian apa ini konyol,** permainan ini bukan sembarang permanian karena permaninan ini mengutamakan kerja sama, kekompakan, kepercayaan dan ketelitian, permainan ini memang menjadikan nyawa sebagai kalian berminat dengan permainan ini, di amplop hitam akan di jelaskan segala macam kewajiban dan apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan. Bila kalian selamat hingga akhir kalian akan mengetahui siapa saya. Saya sarankan jangan melibatkan polisi ataupun pihak menejemen kalian sangat saya tidak sarankan kalau kalian melibatkan polisi saya tidak akan menjamin bila paparazzi akan ikut – ikutan mencari berita tentang kalian yang yah mungkin hanya beberapa saja, dan bila kalian menghubungi pihak menejemen saya pastikan keluarga kalian, akan ikut juga dalam permainan ini. Tidak ingin kan nama kalian tercoreng. Semua pilihan ada di tangan kalian. Kalian yang akan memutuskan. Saya harap kalian sudah cukup mengerti dengan pesan saya tadi._

_Nb: dimanapun kalian, saya selalu tau karena kalian saya awasi, mangkanya jangan bertindak gegabah._

Setelah selesai di bacakan tak ada satupun yang berkomentar apapun, mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing, menimang – nimang resiko yang akan mereka tanggung.

"Li Te gege… bagaimana?"

"hyung, ini sangat berbahaya"

"menarik, aku dan bummie hyung memilih ikut hyung, mumpung kita sedang liburan. Yah walaupun nyawa kita jadi taruhanya, tapi aku percaya kita bisa menyelesaikanya hingga akhir hyung, tanpa kehilangan nyawa satu orang pun"

"Kita mau tak mau ikut dalam permainan ini"

Setelah berdiskusi panjang lebar akhirnya keputusan pun di buat, meski dikatakan kalau berhasil mereka tetap hidup meski begitu mereka masih ragu untuk memainkan permainan ini. Dimana keputusan ini nantinya akan membawa mereka menemukan akhir hidup mereka. dan membawa mereka menemukan dalang di balik semua hal yang akan terjadi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Game Start

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadisme, diharapkan tidak mebaca malam – malam, dan tidak membaca saat makan, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka.**

**Summary: Permainan pun dimulai, apakah diawal permaian mereka bisa melaluinya?**

* * *

"kyu…..cepat ambil surat yang di katakan tadi 2xnya saja, biar skalian"

"ne, hyung"

Setelah itu, kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, dia melihat kiri, kanan, atas bawah tapi tidak menemukan, hingga akhirnya dia melihat 2 buah surat yang mencolok warnanya hitam dan biru tersembunyi di belakang vas bunga dekat pintu masuk dorm super junior.

"hyung, ini suratnya"

"ne, kyu…taruh di meja saja" kyu menuju meja dan menaruh surat tersebut.

"skarang bagaimana hyung?"

"menurut hyung terima atau tidak terima permainan ini tetap berlangsung, sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."

"intinya kita tak punya pilihan lain kan selain menerimanya, jadi buat apa menyuruh kita memilih, cih… sudah buka saja amplop warna biru, tak ada gunanya kan toh kita juga menerimanya"

Akhirnya amplop warna biru di buka dan di baca keras – keras oleh heechul.

_15 member suju_

_Wah wah… ketus sekali kata – katamu kim heechul, tapi benar sekali seperti kata mu, saya tidak menerima penolakan, permainan ini akan tetap berlangsung meski kalian menolaknya, saya tidak mengancam kalian tetapi, bila kalian tidak ikut bermain saya bisa pastikan ada mayat hangus terbakar di parkiran mobil di dorm bawah. Sudah cukup saya berbicara di sini, lebih baik buka ampolop warna hitam dan segera jalankan._

_Nb: saya tidak main – main dengan semua ini, saya serius, saya mengamati kalian semua._

"arghhhh sh**t, brengksek, siapa sebenarnya orang ini"

"tenang won, kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah, kita mesti waspada, aku akan menjaga kalian tetap 15 seperti sekarang"

"teuki hyung...kita buka isi surat amplop hitam ini, hyung"

Leeteuk pun membuka ampolop surat tersebut, dia menyerahkan surat kepada yesung agar di baca.

_Dear: Super Junior _

_Selamat karena kalian memilih permainan ini. Simulasi permainan ini akan ada, pesan by surat, sms, email berdatangan berisikan pertanyaan, perintah dan kalian mesti memakai atribut yang saya kirimkan, yang mesti kalian lakukan cari petunjuk, tapi kalian juga mesti hati – hati karena kesalahan kecil saja, salah satu dari kalian akan di eksekusi alias mati. Bila kalian ingin permainan ini segera berakhir ada 2 pilihan mati atau di bunuh oleh rekan kalian. Dan di pastikan permainan ini akan segera saya pastikan selesai. Semua pilihan ada di tangan kalian, yang kalian mesti waspada adalah berhati – hatilah dengan sekeliling kalian. Semua jawaban bisa kalian kirim kemari. 99673xxxxx_

_Nb: die games saya nyatakan di mulai dari sekarang, selamat menikmati permainan._

Setelah membaca surat ini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, hingga bel berbunyi, donghae yang terdekat dengan pintu pun membuka pintu tidak menemukan orang tapi hanya menemukan sebuah surat. Akhirnya dia pun menyerahkan surat itu kepada leeteuk.

"hyung perintah pertama datang"

"huft… aku grogi gege…."

"ne, mochi kami juga sama"

Setelah membukanya mereka ber 15 membacanya.

_Ada 6 wajah _

_Tetapi hanya ada 21 mata_

_Apa itu?_

"hyung….. kita, bisa tuntaskan ini bersama – sama hyung, kita pasti berhasil sampai akhir hyung"

"benar kata kyu, hyung ini mudah, kita bisa selesaikan ini semua tanpa kehilangan satupun."

"Kyu, bummie, kalian tau mesti apa kan?"

"neh teuki hyung"

Akhirnya kyu dan kibum, mengirimkan jawaban dari perintah pertama, yang mereka dapat, tak lama mereka mendapat jawabanya.

From: super junior

Re: die games

Sub: jawaban kalian benar selamat, tapi jangan kesenangan dulu, karena ini baru awal. Masih banyak yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sebaiknya kalian selalu stand bay karena saya bisa kapan saja member perintah. Selamat menikmati

"Fiuh untung benar…..memang apa sih kyu, bummie jawabanya? Tanya hankyung

"dadu hankyung hyung"

"MWO? Jawabanya sesimpel itu?"

"ne heechul hyung, tapi jangan meremehkan orang ini bisa jadi ini percobaan selebihnya lebih parah lagi dari ini"

"ne bummie benar, kita tak boleh meremehkan orang ini."

_Cih… kalian benar, selanjutnya gak akan semudah ini, ini hanya perkenalan saja, hahaha kalian tak akan selamat dari permainan ini aku pastikan._

__**Author curcol:**

Ri bakal publish ulang dari pertama ampe akhir semoga kalian suka dan ini death chara


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Games and Punishment

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadisme, diharapkan tidak mebaca malam – malam, dan tidak membaca saat makan, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka, Death chara.**

**Summary: permainan belanjut, dan 1 dari mereka menghadapi hukumanya apakah mereka masih akan bertahan?**

****

* * *

Sudah 3 hari sejak pesan pertama datang, mereka hanya keluar bergantian, seperti saat ini ryeowook, sungmin dan henry sedang pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan keperluan buat di dorm. Kemudian hendphone sungmin pun berbunyi.

Drrttttt…drttttttt

"yoboseo"

"….."

"ne, hyung, annyong"

Setelah sungmin menutup telepon

"wookie, henry… kajja kita balik ke dorm, yesung hyung mendapat pesan ke dua"

"ne, hyung"

Skip Time

"hyung….. apa isi pesan kedua?"

"baca sendiri saja ne, hyung gak ngerti maksudnya apa?"

From: super junior

Re: perintah selanjutnya

Sub: datanglah ke gudang tua bekas pabrik baju di daerah myongdong, akan ada perintah lanjutan bila sudah sampai di tempat.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut akhirnya tanpa banyak omong, mereka langsung memutuskan berangkat menuju tempat yang di tuju. 15 menit kemudia.

"ini kah tempatnya?"

"sepertinya sih gitu deh kyu"

"trus? Kita mesti ngapain neh?

"dance ajah hyuk, sapa tau petunjuknya keluar"

Pletak

"apooooo, hyuk kenapa mukul sih"

"kita lagi serius tau hae, bukanya waktu bercanda, gak lucu tau"

"sudah, sudah….. dari pada gak jelas, mending kita masuk saja ke dalam sapa tau ada petunjuk"

"benar kata bummie, kita masuk saja"

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam, dalam pabrik sangat luas, berdebu dan gelap, mau tak mau mereka mengeluarkan senter yang mereka bawa (?), mereka melihat sekeliling, tiba – tiba layar di depan mereka menyala.

_Selamat datang di pabrik ini, pertanyaan selanjutnya bisa kalian baca di layar ini, untuk menjawab teriakan saja jawabanya, bila benar kalian akan mendengar bunyi "ring ding ding" bila salah kalian salah kalian akan mendengar bunyi "ckittttt brak" kalian boleh melangkah 1 langkah bila jawaban benar, tapi bila jawaban salah jangan pernah berani – berani melangkah atau berbuat curang, karena tepat di sekeliling kalian telah dipasang jebakan. Selamat memainkan permainan._

Kemudian terpapang lah teka – teki di layar, teka teki yang harus di jawab oleh mereka.

_Benda ini makan segalanya:_

_Burung, binatang, pohon, dan bunga;_

_Mengerat besi, menggigit baja;_

_Batu keras pun digilingnya'_

_Membunuh raja, menghancurkan kota,_

_Meruntuhkan gunung sampai rata._

**_Apakah aku?_**

Setelah mereka membaca pertanyaan tersebut mereka terdiam, mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, mereka mendiskusikan jawabanya.

"apa yang bisa menghancurkan dan memakan semuanya seperti itu" Tanya yesung dengan tampang babonya

"sebuah benda, apa mesin penggiling?"

"ani, wookie, kalo penggiling gak akan bisa mengerat besi dan baja"

"apa gempa bumi?"

"heh? Pintar kamu hyuk, gempa bumi hyung"

"tunggu sebentar, hae hyung, bukan gempa bumi"

"bummie, apa kah kau tau jawabanya?"

"Benda ini makan segalanya, Burung, binatang, pohon, dan bunga waktu membuat mereka mati hyung, Mengerat besi, menggigit baja dan waktu pula yang bisa menyebabkan besi dan baja berkarat. Batu keras pun digilingnya waktu dapat membuat batu yang keras jadi aus, dan waktu dapat dengan mudah membunuh seorang raja dengan usianya dan menghancurkan sebuah kota yang cukup hebat, dan waktu juga yang dapat meruntuhkan gunung hingga rata. Jawabanya hanya satu hyung waktu"

"daebak bummie, ayo kita jawab"

"JAWABANYA WAKTU"

Tak lama kemudian bunyi _ring ding ding _menandakan jawaban mereka benar, lalu layar kembali menampakan sebuah pesan.

_Selamat kalian benar menjawab pertanyaan dari saya, silahkan melangkah 1 langkah, pertanyaan selanjutnya tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya._

_Ada 5 buah rumah yang masing2 memiliki warna berbeda. Setiap rumah dihuni satu_ _orang pria dgn daerah negara yang berbeda2. Setiap penghuni menyukai satu jenis minuman tertentu, merokok satu merek tertentu dan memelihara satu jenis hewan_ _tertentu. Tidak ada satupun dari kelima orang tersebut yang minum minuman yang_ _sama, merokok merek rokok yang sama dan memelihara hewan yang sama seperti penghuni yang lain._

_Orang Seoul tinggal dirumah yang berwarna merah._

_Orang Jepang memelihara Anjing._

_Orang China senang minum teh._

_ Rumah berwarna hijau terletak tepat disebelah kiri rumah berwarna putih._

_Penghuni rumah berwarna hijau senang minum kopi._

_Orang yang merokok Star Mild memelihara burung._

_Penghuni rumah yang ditengah2 senang minum susu._

_Penghuni rumah berwarna kuning merokok Gudang Garam Internasionall._

_Orang Indonesia tinggal dirumah paling pertama._

_Orang yg merokok Djarum Black tinggal disebelah orang yg memelihara kucing._

_Orang yang memelihara kuda tinggal disebelah orang yang merokok Gudang Garam Internasional._

_Orang yang merokok Bentoel Biru senang minum arak._

_ Disebelah rumah berwarna biru tinggal orang Indonesia._

_Orang Swedia merokok Sampoerna Dji Sam Soe._

_Orang yang merokok Djarum Black bertetangga dengan orang yang minum air._

**_Jadi siapakah yang memelihara ikan?_**

Setelah tulisan di layar keluar semua, ke 15 member super junior tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara, mereka sedang terbengong - bengong karena pertanyaan aneh yang di tunjukan di layar. Sampai pada akhirnya suara dari heechul yang memecah ke heningan tersebut.

"S**t, pertanyaan macam apa itu? SWT siapa yang pelihara tuh ikan, a******g, ka******t"

"sudah lah chullie, mau tak mau kita mesti menjawabnya biar kita bisa cepat keluar dari sini" jawab teuki dengan bijak

"eng….. gege, kita rembukan dulu ne?"

"eh….. ne, mimi benar"

Saat mereka sedang berembuk, ternyata henry diam – diam melangkah 1 langkah, dia tak peduli lagi, asal bisa cepat keluar dari tempat itu. Kemudian ada suara kencang

_SINGZZZ_

_SLAPPPT_

_BUKK_

Karena kaget mereka pun memandang kearah bunyi tersebut. Bertapa kagetnya mereka melihat henry lau maknae mereka ada di tengah – tengah dengan kepala, badam, tangan dan kaki sudah tercerai berai, ternyata suara tadi adalah suara dari sebuah pedang dan benang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara hanya suara isakan dari kim Ryeowook dan Lee Hyukjae, sementara siwon hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis lirih. Dan heechul sudah jatuh terduduk karena lemas melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian di layar tampak sebuah kalimat mengantikan kalimat pertama.

_Wah….. wah….. korban pertama sudah jatuh hanry lau sudah di eksekusi hahahaha… sudah saya peringatkan bukan jangan curang? Ini lah akibatnya bila tidak mematuhi aturan yang saya buat, saya sudah peringatkan jangan curang karena di sekeliling kalian sudah di siapkan jebakan. Saya juga sudah bilang bukan saya mengawasi kalian? Ingat itu jangan di ulang lagi bila kalian tak mau ada dari kalian yang mati. Sekarang bisa kita kembali ke permainan? Kalo bisa mohon di jawab? Kalian tak perlu khawatir dengan mayat henry lau setelah kalian berhasil menjawab dan pulang ke dorm kalian, saya akan membersihkan mayatnya. Saya jamin tak akan sampai tercium oleh media._

Setelah itu layar pun mati, hanya tinggal 1 langkah mereka mendapat petunjuk berikutnya diujung dekat layar tersebut, tapi mereka harus menekan kenyataan pahit bahwa henry lau si maknae mereka tewas tak berperikemanusiaan. Akhirnya dengan stengah hati mereka, mereka pun kembali berembuk mencari jawaban. Hingga akhirnya

"hae-ah kenapa diam? Ayolah berpikir"

"nde, sungmin hyung….menurutku orang swedia itu yang memelihara ikan hyung"

"kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Dia kan sudah memelihara anjing"

"Molla, hyung hanya feeling"

"aish….. hae…. Kalo mau becanda, jangan skarang kenapa sih"

"sudah, sudah, kita pake jawaban hae hyung saja, sapa tau bener"

"MWO? Ya bummie jangan begitu dong"

"gak ada pilihan lain heechul hyung, kita mesti mencobanya"

Akhirnya mereka dengan ragu- ragu menghadap ke arah layar dan meneriakan jawabanya.

"JAWABANYA ADALAH ORANG SWEDIA LAH YANG MEMELIHARA IKAN"

Tak lama kemudian bunyi _ring ding ding _menandakan jawaban mereka benar, lalu layar kembali menampakan sebuah pesan.

_Wah….wah….wah, harus ada korban terlebih dulu sepertinya baru kalian menuruti semua aturanya, selamat jawaban kalian benar, sekarang silahkan ambil petunjuk yang ada di bawah layar ini dan silahkan pulang karena ada hadia yang menanti kalian._

Setelah itu, siwon melangkah hati – hati takut – takut ada jebakan yang menanti dirinya, akhirnya dia kembali ke menuju leeteuk dan yang lainya sambil membawa petunjuk.

"kita lihat nanti saja, di dorm. Aku ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya hyung"

"ne, wonnie benar, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju 2 mobil. Mobil pertama di kendarai oleh siwon dan diisi oleh hangkyung, heechul, zhoumi, kibum, sungmin dan kyuhyun. mobil kedua di kendarai oleh leeteuk dan diisi oleh kangin, yesung, ryeowook, eunhyuk, donghae dan shindong. Tadi mereka pergi ber 15 dengan penuh canda tawa, sekarang mereka pulang hanya 14 orang, dengan suasana suram dan kesedihan mendalam.

"gege….. hankyung gege, kenapa bengong? Mau pulang tidak?"

"Ne, kyu… gege tidak bengong hanya saja…."

"hanya saja, kita ber 15 tadi dan tak menyangka, skarang kita hanya ber 14 saja, melihat henry tadi hik….. hiks….. dia itu dongsaeng yang paling manis."

"hik…..hiks…. ne mimi gege, gege bener, kita semua kehilangan henry, kajja kita pulang, masih ada tantangan lainya yang harus kita hadapi "

"Ne, mimi….. benar, rasanya gak rela meninggalkan dia begitu saja"

"tapi gege, kita sudah dapat peringatan, ayolah ge masuk, aku tak mau ada yang mati lagi, dan yang pastinya bukan gege"

"ne, kajja kita pulang"

Setelah itu mereka naik mobil, dan mobil melaju menuju dorm mereka, sesorang di salah satu mobil melihat kearah pabrik tadi dengan sebuah seringai.

_Henry mianhe, bukan kau target utamaku, tapi tak apa karena kau sudah membuka permainan ini dengan baik. Sayangnya harus ada yang mati di permainan ini hahahah….. kalian semua akan mati, tunggulah waktunya…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Lost

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadisme, diharapkan tidak mebaca malam – malam, dan tidak membaca saat makan, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka.**

**Summary: mereka semakin berkurang, mereka menghadapi kehilangan 3 orang setelah henry di eksekusi, apakah mereka akan menyerah ataukah mereka akan bertahan hingga akhir.**

* * *

****

Hampir sebulan setelah kematian henry, semakin lama level permainan semangkin ditingkatkan sangat berbahaaya, dan mereka mesti mewaspadai sekeliling mereka Dan hampir sebulan ini 2 orang menghilang yaitu kibum dan heechul.

"hyung mereka belum ditemukan yah? Apa kita hubungin polisi saja, ne?"

"ani, kyu… kita tak mau kan kejadian tabrak lari yang menyebabkan yesung hyung terulang, yah walaupun dia hanya keseleo ringan tapi itu berbahaya. Dan lagi, heechul hyung menghilang saat itu"

"nde…"

Saat kyu dan sindhong sedang berbicara, tiba – tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh suara pintu dorm mereka yang terbuka, tampak hankyung sedang mengotong sebuah kardus besar.

"gege apa itu?"

"molla, ada didepan dorm dan ada tulisanya buat super junior, jadi aku pikir mungkin ini tantangan berikutnya jadi aku bawa masuk ajah"

Tak lama kemudian member super junior pun berkumpul, untuk membuka kardus tersebut. Saat membuka mulai tercium bau busuk dari dalam kardus tersebut, saat terbuka semua bertapa shocknya mereka karena dalem kardus tersebut berisi mayat heechul yang hanya tinggal kepala dan beberapa bagian dalam tubuhnya yang berceceran di luar seperti jantung, hati, dan usus. Mereka tidak bisa apa – apa dan ryeowook sudah pingsan sejak melihat kepala heechul, sementara sungmin, donghae dan siwon segera mengotong ryewook ke kamar. Kyu dan shindong lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah hanya. Tinggal hankyung yang bengong, yesung yang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi, leeteuk yang menangis dan eunhyuk yang duduk sangking lemasnya, zhoumi dan kangin menutup hidung mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuang mayat heechul ke pabrik bekas yang menjadi tempat kematian henry. Setelah meninggalkan mayat heechul di pabrik bekas tersebut, mereka kembali ke dorm, saat ingin masuk mereka melihat darah dari pintu menuju ke taman belakang, mereka penasaran dan mengikutinya, keterkejutan mereka tidak berhenti dengan mayat heechul, karena sekarang mereka melihat mayat kibum yang lebih parah dari heechul, kibum di gantung layaknya bendera dengan kaki dan tangan kanan hilang, serta bolong di bagian perut serta mata kiri hilang. Dengan tubuh genetar siwon, zhoumi dan hankyung menurunkan mayat kibum. Saat menurunkan mayat kibum sepucuk surat jatu dari kantung baju kibum. Dan langsung diambil oleh leeteuk. Mau tak mau mereka mesti membersihkan segala jenis jejak yang mencurigakan agar tidak tercium polisi maupun tetangga mereka.

"hyung….. mau kemana?"

"mau ke kamar hyung pusing, mianhe hyung tak bantu"

"nde, gpp hyung….. jangan di paksakan istrahatlah"

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke kamar mereka masing – masing, bila biasa donghae akan tidur dengan leeteuk, entah kenapa dia memilih tidur dengan hyukkie. Sementara di kamar leeteuk, dia penasaran dengan surat yang terjatuh dari kantung baju kibum. Kemudian dia pun membuka surat itu.

_Siapapun yang baca surat ini, aku tak tau surat ini jatuh ke tangan siapa mungkin jatuh ke tangan pelaku kejahatan. Bila ini jatuh ke tangan teuki hyung, aku mohon hyung. Lindungi yang lain karena pelakunya sangat kita kenal, yah pelakunya orang dalam._

Tapi sayangnya surat itu tidak ada lanjutan yang leeteuk tau, pelakunya diantara para dongsaengnya, yang berarti pelakunya orang dalam tapi siapa? Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan tidur, karena sudah tak bisa berpikir kembali.

Keesokan paginya, dia keluar kamar terburu – buru, dan dilihat oleh kangin.

"hyung….. mau kemana?"

"hyung, mau keluar sebentar kanginie….. hyung titip dongseng yang lain ne? dan lagi kalian mesti waspada pelaku semua ini ada diantara kita. Dan lagi jika sampe jam 12 hyung tidak pulang. Kalian harus hubungi polisi. Tak peduli ancaman dari pelaku ne, hyung mohon kanginie"

"Mwo? Pelakunya ada diantara kita hyung? Tapi hyung….. aissss ne hyung"

Akhirnya leeteuk pun pergi, tanpa mereka sadari percakapan mereka di dengar oleh seseorang.

_Gawat teuki hyung, sepertinya sudah mengetahui aku pelaku semua ini, ini pasti gara – gara surat bodoh kibum. Aku harus mengikuti teuki hyung. _

1 hari hampir belalu, tak terasa jam 12 hampir tiba dan tidak ada tanda – tanda leeteuk akan pulang.

"kangin hyung, gwancana? Kenapa hyung seperti tidak tenang?"

Saat ingin menjawab.

"hyung…. Teuki hyung hilang…."

"Haisssss dalam 2 minggu kita sudah kehilangan 3 orang, dan 1 mati setelah ini siapa?"

"Pemainan ini harus di hentikan"

"yesung hyung, sungmin hyung, kyu tenanglah"

"bagaimana bisa tenang hankyung-ah, kita sudah kehilangan henry, kibum, heechul hyung sekarang leeteuk hyung hilang juga"

"aku takut hyung hiks… hikss…."

"tenang wookie-ah"

"kangin hyung tadi mau bicara apa?"

"aku cuman mau bilang, leeteuk hyung tadi berpesan. Teuki hyung, tadi keluar sebentar katanya ada urusan dan dia menitipkan kalian dan lagi kalian mesti waspada pelaku semua ini ada diantara kita. Dan lagi jika sampe jam 12 hyung tidak pulang. Kalian harus hubungi polisi. Tak peduli ancaman dari pelaku ne, teuki hyung mohon kepadaku."

"MWO? Pelakunya ada diantara kita? Siapa hyung? Hubungi polisi? Kita mesti bilang apa?"

"haduhhhhh palaku pusinggggg arghhhhhh! Kenapa jadi begini sih, kejadianya"

"Molla Min, teuki hyung tak bilang apa – apa dan sepertinya sudah lewat jam12, aku harus lapor polisi, dan hyuk tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja."

Keesokan harinya mereka baru menghubungi polisi dan menceritakan segala kejadian dari awal, dan untungnya polisi – polisi itu mau diajak kerjasama untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dalam menghadapi kasus ini.

_Cih… bodoh kau teuki hyung, memang dengan cara ini permainan ini akan berakhir, tidak hahaha justru permainan ini semakin menarik. Lihat saja nanti, kalian tak akan bisa berkutik lagi._

**Author Curcol**

**Wowowowo, chap ini bener2x menguras tenaga dan perut Ri….. dan tanggapanya lumaya juga hehe….. gomawa. Sepertinya ini terlalu sadis yah? Mau balas review dulu**

**KyungMinSparKyu: haha…. Gpp sotoy, kyuhyun yah? Hmm yang maniak game gak cuman kyu ada kibum juga. Dan panggilan hyung, yang lain bisa kok gak hanya kyu hehehe. **

**Song Ji Ra: Ne, ching mian hehehe, gomawa kalo suka heheh, soal pelaku dengan hyung yah kita lihat saja siapa hehe, memang bukan kyu pelakunya soalnya udah bosen kalo baca ff pasti banyakan kyu pysco hehe.**

**Rainy: kibum udah dieksekusi chingu dan yesung hmmmm boleh juga heheh… liat nanti saja ne? kalo saling tuduh tadinya memang kepikiran seperti itu, tapi tiba – tiba melenceng dari rencana jadi beginilah hasilnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Choice and Hope

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadism, aneh, bahasa gak baku atau aneh mianhae, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka.**

**Summary: keadaan semakin bertambah parah, tak ada pilihan lain selain dengan membunuh, harapan dan permohonan mereka sampaikan agar selamat. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan sang pelaku?**

Sudah berbulan – bulan, kasus ini belum tuntas juga, sekarang mereka tinggal 11 orang saja. Polisi belum menemukan petunjuk apapun, benar – benar rapi sekali pelakunya. Polisi bertindak, tetapi sampai saat ini paparazzi dan pihak menejemen belum mencium keanehan dari member mereka. Pagi itu dorm suju dikejutkan oleh teriakan wookie.

"kyaaaaaaaaa…"

TAP TAP TAP

"wookie-ah gwanca?"

Tapi wookie hanya memeluk yesung dengan ketakutan. Dan tanganya menunjuk kearah yang tadi ia liahat. Yesung pun mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh tangan wookie. Diapun langsung jatuh terduduk. Mereka berada di depan kamar leeteuk, hyung mereka, selama ini mereka ke kamar leeteuk berharap hyung mereka ada di sana. Hyung mereka memang sudah balik tapi dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Hyung mereka sudah menjadi tulang belulang hanya tersisa jantung dan telinga yang masih utuh. Yesung pun tak bisa berkata apa – apa, hingga member lain berdatangan dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi.

Polisi pun datang setelah siwon, menghubungi mereka, polisi membawa mayat leeteuk dengan cepat tanpa dicurigai oleh paparazi akhirnya mereka sadar dari rasa shocknya, mereka berkumpul di dorm lantai 12.

"hyung, skarang yang tertua diantara kita tinggal hankyung gege, yesung hyung, sungmin hyung, kangin and shindong hyung, sekarang kita mesti bagaimana?"

"ne, hae-ah….leeteuk hyung sudah tak ada, aku harap yesung hyung mau mengantikan posisi leeteuk hyung"

"MWO? Kenapa harus aku? Hankyung hyung kan lebih tua dariku? Dan mungkin dia bisa memutuskan lebih tenang?"

"ani, sungie….. benar kata wonnie kau yang paling bisa menangani ini, sama seperti leeteuk hyung."

"hmm….. ne"

"hyung…. Bunuh aku ne?"

"MWOYA, kenapa kau bekata seperti itu wookie-ah?"

"hyung, ingat tidak pesan di surat pertama cara menutaskan permainan ini? Bila kalian ingin permainan ini segera berakhir ada 2 pilihan mati atau di bunuh oleh rekan kalian, aku memilih dibunuh oleh kalian dari pada mati dieksekusi hyung"

"ne, aku pun berpikir yang sama hyung seperti wookie" merasa tidak ada harapan dan merasa nyawa mereka akan melayang akhirnya mereka memutuskan di bunuh. Yesung yang mendengar marah dan mengebrak meja.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMINTAKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN? INGAT PESAN TEUKI HYUNG… AKU HARUS MENJAGA KALIAN HINGGA PERMAINAN INI BERAKHIR. AYOLAH KITA PASTI BISA MELEWATI INI SEMUA."

_Hahaha mereka terlihat menyedihkan, si bodoh ini masih saja memberi harapan palsu cih….. tak akan ada yang selamat hanya diriku. Pintarnya aku polisi pun tidak mencium jejaku kkkkk…. _

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi.

Drttttt…drtttttt

Yesung yang memegang handphone pun langsung membuka pesan, dan hanya bisa bengong melihat pesan tersebut. Akhirnya handphone pun berpindah ketangan shindong dan ia pun membacanya

From: super junior

Re: perintah terakhir

Sub: datanglah ke pabrik itu, disana permainan terakhir menanti kalian. Kita lihat siapa yang akan berdiri paling akhir. Petunjuk selanjutnya ada di sana. Bawalah handphone kalian masing – masing karena sangat diperlukan.

Tanpa banyak omong mereka pun menuju pabrik tersebut. 15 menit kemudian mereka sampailan di depan pabrik tersebut. Tanpa semua tahu, siwon sudah terlebih dulu menghubungi polisi untuk berjaga – jaga. Kembali bunyi heandphone terdengar.

Drttttt…..drttttttt

From: super junior

Re: perintah terakhir

Sub: masuklah, kalian akan menghadapi tantangan individual, tak ada peraturan apapun hanya, bila kalian ingin selamat, kalian harus membunuh rekan kalian. Karena hanya ada 1 orang yang akan hidup dan dialah pemenangnya. Saya nyatakan permainan dimulai.

Akhirnya mereka ber 11 pun masuk kedalam, bertapa kagetnya mereka karena, terakhir kalinya mereka ke sini. Pabrik ini begitu gelap hanya senter peneranganya. Sedangkan sekarang? Di depan mereka terlihat labirin yang sangat luas dan besar dengan cabang masuk ada 11 sesuai dengan diri mereka.

"hyungdel semoga berhasil ne?"

"ne, dongsengdul hwaiting, kita bertemu lagi nanti "

Akhirnya mereka memasuki labirin tersebut, ternyata labirin tersebut tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Karena sudah di pasang jebakan di mana – mana. Dari arah utara terdengar suara teriakan.

"AAAAAA"

"wookieee…."

Dan layar pun menyala dan menampilkan sosok wookie yang sudah, tak bernyawa dalam keadaan tertusuk pedang atas bawah, kanan kiri. Tak lama berselang, suara teriakan dari labirin samping wookie terdengar….. tampak sosok shindong dalam keadaan tergantung seutas tali tipis dan darah mengucur dari lehernya. Di salah satu labirin tampak kyuhyun sedang berjalan dan dipersimpangan jalan dia bertemu dengan siwon.

"hyung…."

"ne kyu?"

"….."

"lakukanlah…. Hyung rela, dari pada hyung harus mati dengan cara keji, semoga berhasil ne?"

"Hyung, mianhae…..aku masih ingin hidup, mianhe, mianhe, mianhe" sambil berkata maaf berulang – ulang, kyu pun mengarahkan pedang yang ia pegang, dan mengarahkan kea rah jantung siwon.

"go…gomawa… nae magnae…se….mo…ga….. ber… ha…si…l.. ne"

"hyung…" setelah siwon mati layar kembali menampakan gambar siwon yang mati dibunuh oleh kyu. Teriakan marah jelas terdengar dari arah selatan tepatnya di labirin yesung, dia begitu sedih harus kehilangan wookie. Shindong sekarang malah siwon.

Dari arah kebalikanya, tampak kangin sedang berjalan dan dia bertemu dengan sungmin.

"Min…. bunuh aku"

"MWOYA, HYUNG"

"ayolah min, sekarang ato nanti sama saja aku akan mati juga"

"shirro hyung"

Sungmin yang memegang tongkat panjang dengan ujung lancip terkaget – kaget karena kangin dengan mendandak menusukkan dirinya ke tongkat yang ia pegang.

"HYUNG…. KANGIN HYUNG…..ANDWEEEEE"

"Min, tolong tuntaskan game sialan ini ne" setelah itu kangin hyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan untuk keempat kalinya layar menunjukan sosok kangin yang mati tertusuk. Diarah lain labirin tampak duo eunhae yang sejak orang pertama wookie mati mereka berjalan beriringan, saat mereka berjalan tanpa sengaja, eunhyuk terkena jebakan.

"Hyukkiiiiiiiii…..andweeeeeee"

"Semoga kau selamat hae, hingga game terakhir" dan sampai saat ini sudah 5 orang yang mati, yang di tayangkan di layar.

_Hahaha menarik, ayo cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu salah satu dari kalian, sebelum, salah satu dari kalian menemui ajal kalian hahahahaha…._

Mereka sudah akan sampai diujung labirin, hanya tinggal tersisa donghae, kyuhyun, sungmin, yesung, zhoumi dan hankyung. Siapakah yang akan keluar dan akan menemukan sosok penyebab dari segala kekacauan ini?

**Author Curcol:**

**hm... silent reader again, please review saya butuh masukan dari kalian, bikin ff gak semudah yang di bayangkan loh, mohon di hargai ne gomawa.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: The End

**Die Games**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery / Suspanse**

**Cast: all member super junior**

**Warning: ooc, abal,typos, sadisme, diharapkan tidak mebaca malam – malam, dan tidak membaca saat makan, super junior milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan yang pastinya orang tua mereka.**

**Summary: satu persatu dari mereka mati, apakah orang yang selamat akan selamat? Dan akankah dia menemukan kebenaranya?**

****

* * *

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya tadi setelah membunuh siwon dan dia bertemu dengan donghae dan sungmin. Mereka pun berpelukan menyalurkan kesedihan mereka dan member kekuatan.

"kyu… bunuh aku, aku mohon kyu"

"min hyung…."

"andweee kyu, dari pada min hyung, aku saja"

"shirooooo"

Akhirnya perdebatan tak penting tentang siapa yang ingin mati masih berlanjut, tampak 3 orang masih berjalan berjaga – jaga agar mereka tidak mengenai jebakan, tampak zhoumi yang sedang menahan perih di kaki kananya karena terkena luka tembak panah dengan panah yang di balur asam sulfat yang membuat cepat bekerja menjadi bolong besar. Saat sedang menahan sakit, layar kembali menyala dengan 2 orang lagi yang mati yaitu kyuhyun dan sungmin. Dan zhoumi pun bisa berhitung sepertinya bahwa mereka sekarang tinggal ber 4.

Akhirnya donghae yang dengan terpaksa membunuh kyumin, berjalan kembali, dan ternyata posisinya lebih mendekati garis finish. Sesampainya di garis finish bertapa terkejutnya dengan sosok pelaku dari permainan gila ini.

"Hyung? Jadi kau dalang semua ini"

"Hahaha benar, tak percayakan kau?"

" bagaimana bisa hyung?"

"sebelum aku bercerita, kita dengar kan dulu nyanyian kematian berikut ini"

Dari arah berlawanan tedengar suara teriakan dan ledakan, dan layar menyala memperlihatkan yesung yang mati karena ledakan serta teriakan nyaring dari zhoumi karena bukan hanya zat kimia yang ia dapat tetapi racun dalam panah tersebut.

"yesung hyung, zhoumi….hiks…. kenapa hangkyung hyung, kenapa"

" tak ada dendam hanya saja, aku bosan, bosan melihat super junior, hahaha memuakan."

"jangan bilang kau juga yang membunuh kibum, heechul hyung dan leeteuk hyung"

"ne, semua rencanaku, dari pertama permainan ini. Hahahaha… bertapa menyenangkan melihat wajah kalian yang terkejut" donghae yang mendengarnya marah dan hendak memukul hangkyung, tapi hankyung buru – buru menghindar, dan donghae pun jatuh terjerembab.

"ck….ck…. ck…. Belum waktunya hae, aku akan menceritakan kisah yang menarik, kau ingin tau kan kenapa leeteuk, heechul and kibum mati"

FlashBack On

_Hari itu setelah kematian hery, aku sedang mempersiapkan rencana brikutnya tapi tanpa di duga heechul hyung melihat apa yang sedang aku perbuat._

_"hannie? Kenapa"_

_"hah sudah ketahuan ne? berarti kau harus mati heenim chagi"_

_Aku mengarahkan pisau kearahnya, tapi sayang dia keburu kabur keluar dorm, saat aku mngejarnya, aku melihat yesung hyung kau, dan kyu akan kembali ke dorm. Heenim menghampiri kalian bukan dalam keadaan takut, aku khawatir dia membocorkan rahasiaku. Aku pun langsung naek ke mobil dan ingin menabrak heenim sayangnya salah sasaran malah yesung-ah yang keserempet, tapi untungnya kalian berpencar dan heenim aku bawa pergi dengan mobil saat kalian menolong yesung, aku membuat heenim tak sadarkan diri agar lebih mudah membawanya dan disini juga, aku menghabisi nyawanya. Sayangnya rencanaku ada cacatnya, karena kibum mengikutiku kemari, aku melihat bayangan dia sedang menulis sebuah pesan, aku pun menghampiri dia dan memukul kepalanya, saat aku berbalik untuk mengambil tali, surat itu sudah tidak ada, karena aku harus buru – buru, aku pun membantai dia di sini lalu mengirim 2 mayat itu ke dorm , heenim aku kirim pertama seolah – olah itu adalah paket kiriman untuk permainan selanjutnya. Sedangkan kibum tak lama berselang. Sayangnya rencana ku kacau lagi saat leeteuk hyung menemukan surat itu dan mengingatkan kepada kangin tetntang pelaku diantara kita. Aku mengikuti leeteuk hyung pergi dan saat itu aku membunuhnya dengan asam sulfat kematian lebih cepat, sehingga tulang berlualng saja yang kalian lihat._

Flashback Off

"bagaimana hae? Karyaku indah bukan, bahkan polisi pun tidak mencium jejaku"

"hyung kau gila? Mereka keluargamu, mereka teman – temanmu, asal hyung tau ajah, siwon sudah menghubungi polisi sejak kedatangan kita kemari"

"HAHAHAH….. YAH AKU MEMANG GILA, KELUARGA, TEMAN CIH MEMBOSANKAN… TAK USAH KHAWATIR HAE, karena saat kau mati aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi" sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arah donghae.

"Hyung….jangan"

"Matilah kau hahahahah, sampai jumpa hae hahahah"

DOR

DOR

DOR

Saat bunyi tembakan ke 3 berbunyi, masuklah para polisi dan mereka langsung menghadang hankyung.

"angkat tangan… jangan bergerak, lepaskan senjatamu."

"hahaha….. baiklah… kalian terlambat, mereka semua sudah mati, hahahaha"

Akhirnya hankyung pun digiring polisi menuju mobil polisi, tapi sayangnya dia berhasil lolos dan kabur dengan mobil yang ia bawa tadi.

Tak berapa lama suara ledakan dari mobil hankyung hyung meledak, pihak kepolisian dan pemadam kebakaran turun tangan.

2 bulan kemudian

Tampak seorang namja tinggi sedang tersenyum sambil membaca headline news.

"14 MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR TEWAS, HANKYUNG SANG PELAKU BELUM ADA KEJELASAN APAKAH MATI ATAU SELAMAT, PIHAK KELUARGA KORBAN SHOCK DAN PIHAK MENEJEMEN MASIH BLUM BISA CONFIRMASI."

"Hahaha…. Bodoh, orang – orang bodoh, mianhe umma, appa aku tak bisa bertemu kalian lagi, anggap saja aku sudah mati umma, appa, aku akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dengan nama baru hahaha"

The End

******Author Curcol:**

**heheh finish, mianhe, kalo tidak sesuai harapan, dan bagi biasnya yg mati mohon maaf kalo gak mati, gak ada ceritamya. review ne please :)  
**


End file.
